


Meeting

by HandsOffMyAppleJuice



Series: Avengers: Legendary Defenders [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Groot (Marvel), Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Parent Gamora (Marvel), Parent Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsOffMyAppleJuice/pseuds/HandsOffMyAppleJuice
Summary: The Guardians of the Galaxy and Team Voltron meet.Set before Kuro and Infinity War. Basically an unasked for crossover.





	Meeting

The castle was flying through the empty void of space and the paladins were using this brief break from fighting Lotor. Allura, Lance, and Pidge were having a “girl’s night” in the princess’s bedroom, cleaning face masks off themselves. Keith and Shiro were training together and have been for the past varga. Hunk was teaching Coran how to cook one of the closest alien dishes to pizza. 

It was then when they got an alert of someone trying to contact them. They rushed down hurriedly, two paladins in armor and Pidge with clip in her hair. Coran pulled up a screen showing who was calling them. The name said, Guardians of the Galaxy. 

“Should I answer it, Princess?”

“Yes Coran.”

The advisor answered the call. A video screen opened up to show a tiny tree with limbs and eyes, a raccoon (the paladins found that odd), a muscular man with red tattoos, a woman with antenna and big black eyes, another woman with green skin, and a human man. He along with the other humans aboard the castle startled when they saw each other. 

“What the shit Quill?” The raccoon spoke.

The man turned to his companion. 

“Rocket, first of all, language, we have a kid here, second, we want to make a good first, don’t we?”

The raccoon, Rocket, mumbled under his breath. 

“Sorry about that. Hello, we are the Guardians of the Galaxy. You might of heard of us.”

When he smiled, most of them mentally groaned. They could tell he was like Lance, with that cocky smile. Allura continued the conversations.

“We have heard of your feats, but never encountered you before. We are Voltron.”

The tattooed man and green lady looked at her. 

“Voltron? I thought it was a myth.” The woman said.

“My parents spoke of this great robot.” The man said after his friend spoke.

The human man turned around to look at them. “I’ve been living in space for God knows how long and I’ve never heard of this Voltron?! You guys could have told me!”

“I am Groot!” (I don’t know these people either, Peter!)

“Okay you got me there.”

The paladins and Alteans looked between themselves, confused. Eventually, the quarreling on the other end stopped. They managed to direct the conversation back on track. After half a varga later, they made an agreement to meet on a nearby planet. Once they were on an uninhabited planet, they met in a clearing. It was interesting to say the least. Lance interacted the most between the Guardians, mostly with Gamora, and no he isn’t flirting with her. Keith mostly stuck next to Shiro who was talking, or at least attempting to, with Drax, Allura was talking with Peter about an alliance, Coran was talking excitedly with Mantis, Pidge and Hunk were talking with Rocket and Groot.

“So why doesn’t Groot’s language translate to English?”

“He’s really the only one who speaks it so it’s pretty rare.”

The tiny tree jumped off of Rocket’s shoulder and decided to wander over to Gamora who was talking with Lance.

“I am Groot?” (Pick me up please?)

The woman smiled and bent down to pick him up. She put him on her shoulder and continued talking with Lance, Groot watching the Cuban with interest.

“Do you have a family? I have a big family back on Earth. Nine other people living in my house.”

Gamora smiled. “I do have a sister. Her name is Nebula. I haven’t seen her for months. She has tried to kill me a few times.”

Lance chuckled, a look of concern growing on his face. “Tough love?”

“You could say.”

“I am Groot!” (I like blue auntie!)

Gamora chuckled while Lance cocked his head in confusion. She translated for him and he laughed. 

“Well I’ll keep an eye out for her.” 

The groups continued talking a while longer before they had to part ways. 

Once on the castle, the paladins talked about their new friends, especially how cute Groot was. Pidge suddenly stopped talking and smacked her forehead. When the others asked what was wrong, she started laughing.

“Allura, Coran, you guys might not get this but, have any of you guys read Buzzfeed Unsolved?”

Shiro and Hunk shook their heads no, Keith moved his hand in a so-so motion, Lance nodded his head.

“I didn’t know you read it, Pidgey!”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyways, have you heard of the boy named Peter Quill?”

Lance opened his mouth before pausing. “... So… are you saying, that he got abducted from Earth?”

“Yes.”

The group looked shocked at this discovery. They never asked that to Peter. At the same time, a similar conversation was happening on the Milano. 

“Do any of you guys know how the paladins got in space? I have a feeling they weren’t abducted like Quill.” Rocket asked.

“Hey!”

“Lance mentioned his Blue Lion was found on Earth.” Gamora said.

“Lance is that thin kid right?” Rocket asked. Gamora nodded.

“I didn’t understand half of what he said.” Drax muttered.

“Well you should learn the meaning of puns, Drax!” Peter exclaimed.

The group laughed as the Milano continued floating through space.


End file.
